fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Queenie Dawnstar
Queenie, as a child, has always been somewhat in tune with her epithet, being very creation inclined with her best talent being making bees out of wax. One day as she got older, she discovered the bees she made could be brought somewhat to life and given simple orders. As she played around with this she became somewhat isolated, but at the time she didn't mind it so much as she had the bees and her hobby, baking. She did start to feel lonely however and as she got older she realized how lonely she was and decided on two things. Number 1, make friends and number 2, start a bakery with which to maybe make friends in. As it turns out she needs money to start her own business, much to her dismay, so not being skilled in much else she decided to enter the DBA to get the money needed to start a bakery. Tournaments usually have money prizes right? She also decided it's a good opportunity to make some friends and socialize for once. Powers Queenie's epithet, Brood, allows her to effectively act as a Queen Bee and Hive. She can summon/create bees primarily made out of wax and honey to do various tasks and fight for her should the need arise. These bees generally don't have personality most of the time but can gain them through certain methods, if they do, they tend to separate from Queenie's Hive to do other things. They also explode upon death. She can also summon stronger bees with swords and shields that act as her guards. They hit much harder but are mostly wax and so don't smell quite as much like honey. As Queenie can have her bees create honey there is always a faint scent around her and the bees that she can use to direct attacks towards her or her bees in a pinch. She can also offer honey to others or eat it herself as a little pick me up. As she has wings she is almost constantly floating above the ground and can fly short distances too if she needs. Her weapon is a giant Honey Twirler that she can (and has) use as a bat. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 50, Queenie was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of her kit. Her bees are all generally stronger physically, and her healing is buffed. Her flight lasts indefinitely. She also got a general boost to her stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 39 Her first appearance in the DBA and it didn't exactly go well. Put on a team with a girl (Moriko) who literally walked out of the Wilderness that week and the first she said to her was that she didn't like Honey Bees, along with the incredibly nice but indescribably ''cursed ''Todd?. She was then put against a physical manifestation of epithets (Dido), a gamer (Leon Neon) and possible literal demon and confirmed supervillain Disco Dro. Things didn't exactly go well for her as the gimmick activated Todd?'s curse whenever anyone took damage, Disco air-horned Wild Magic everywhere and Moriko somehow married one of her Bees. She did get a cute hair accessory though. She eventually got fed-up/scared of being near Disco and moved away from where the combat was primarily happening and proceeded to have a 1v1 with Leon. She eventually lost when Dido showed up to help Leon. Friends made during this episode: * Dido * Leon * Todd? - Episode 40 Her second appearance went significantly better for her for the most part. Having to confront a corrupted and glitched Mr. President and his group of glitched guards along she did what she does best and summoned bees to help out her new teammates. As this was PvE her teammates were everyone: Benny Brooks, Cheshire Lilithian, P.W., Liana and Stephan Georgia. This started well for her when she summoned a Giga-Bee with a Nat 20, but then she got shot by Liana's [REDACTED] Glitch Gun that corrupted her bee summon ability. It is also revealed that her Bees can talk sometimes and one of them becomes the disciple of Benny, getting renamed to Beenny B Brooks. Queenie also summons her soldier bees for the first time in this episode, becomes terrified of Stephan for pretty obvious reasons, meets Abigail Palmer for the first time, gets hit by a plane and tried to calm down a glitched Mr. President with Honey. Friends made during this episode: * Benny * Cheshire * Abigail - Episode 45 Queenie was set to be the announcer for this episode with Venus, this was set up to be a race around the arena through various environments like Forest, Desert, Space and Shop. This however did not happen as she was rudely interupted by the entrance of Mars Asterbelt and the rest of The Gacha Gang....and also xXG4mer_GabrielXx who was there for some reason. After this Queenie spent most of the time not doing much and just talking to Venus, she was very concerned when her mafia counterpart Queenie Beelioni was summoned by her cosplayer counterpart Wasp. During the Time Out Queenie spent her time talking to Venus about..things and then got stuck in the fountain after an unfortunate incident where she accidentally put wax into someone's mouth to resuscitate them and was sad so she accidentally tripped backwards into the water. Friends made during this episode. * Venus * Lox - Episode 50 - Episode 52 Trivia * Queenie is 5'11" * Her bees are about the size of Footballs * Brood is, in fact, a word associated with bees, like, a lot. Star is just a big dummy for thinking otherwise. * Her bees are disturbingly good at Poker, while she herself is not. * Unless it involves baking (which she is fantastic at), Queenie is somehow really bad at a cooking. * Her wings are real and she's had them since she was born. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters